Love Confession
by xXMiMiXx
Summary: Minako made a confession. What will Rei say? MinakoxRei


This is something that I wrote a while ago so I figured I would finally post it.

-- I do not own Sailor Moon! --

* * *

"What did you say?" I couldn't make out the tone of her voice. I couldn't tell if she was angry at me, if she hated me and was disgusted at my revelation. Her face also showed mixed emotions, her eyebrows were pulled together into a frown and, after asking her that question, her mouth had become a white, thin line due to the pressure she applied to her lips.

I wasn't sure now, if I should repeat myself using the little confidence I had left or walk out the door completely throwing away whatever it was I had accomplished this far to the trash. Maybe I should walk away after all and pretend I had never opened my stupid, usually quick mouth.

"Minako."

She was still looking at me with those big, exotic eyes of hers. I took that as my cue to speak.

"I love you." I looked down, hating my voice so much for braking now, in such an important moment, one that could change my life forever. I made myself look at her in the eyes, while willing my own not to fail me like my voice had. Her eyes looked hard into mine. I tried not to look away.

"How can you know?"

Was that insecurity in her voice? No, Rei was never one to be insecure.

I knew that I was in love with her. I felt it every day, close or far away from her. My cheeks grew warm when I thought of her and every time I looked at her and when she met my eyes with her own. My heart would beat really fast and hard against my chest whenever she flashed me one of her small, confident smiles. I liked how hot she looked when she got angry. I got jealous if Usagi hugged her the way she did in an attempt to cover up one of her mistakes and let her now she was sorry even if she really wasn't. And I cried every night thinking I would never have her the way I wanted and the way I dreamed of having her. I wanted to tell her all that, and more, but I wasn't going to.

"I can feel it." It was a lame excuse, I knew that, but I could scare her off if I came too hard on her.

Rei inhaled deeply and exhaled, leaving my gaze to look around the room. She was nervous, I could tell. Then her eyes met mine and I saw her coming closer and closer to me, closing the enormous gap previously between us, but not completely, only until I was able to feel her warm breath tickling my nose. She put her palm against my cheek, carefully cupping it. Her eyes followed a stray tear that had gotten free and was sliding down my cheek. She wiped it off with her thumb and once again locked her eyes with mine.

My heart was beating so hard against my chest it hurt, and I could feel it all the way up to my throat and down my tummy. It could burst any time now. I thought she would kiss me. Her face was so close to mine and she looked at me so caringly. I could feel it coming; the kiss that I had been waiting for so long. She was closing the distance between us so slowly that I decided to help her, closing it all the way, and pressing my lips to hers.

My heart suddenly stopped, freezing in a beat. It had been a mistake. As soon as my lips touched hers, in that split of a second, she pulled away. Her hand was still on my face, holding me to a safe distance from her. I couldn't get myself to breath. Air was unwilling to fill my lungs with the oxygen I needed to live. My mouth was slightly opened but words would not come out. I had nothing to say either way.

She tried wiping another tear from my face, but I slapped her hand away. She gave me a hurt look. What right did she have? She looked away again and seemed thoughtful for a second, then returned her gaze to me and began speaking.

"Minako, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry if I made you think I did."

I let out a small whimper and more tears began streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't ready to hear that. I was hoping she would return my feelings and that we would be a happy, loving couple forever. I completely forgot that Rei could actually reject me when I came here and told her how I felt. And the way she acted. The way she cupped my cheek and came close to me, I thought she was actually returning my feelings.

"Minako, that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you."

I knew she was trying to comfort me the only way she possibly could, by offering me her friendship. But I didn't even want that any more. I wanted all or nothing. So I did what my pride told me to do.

I left.

* * *

So I hope everyone liked it!!

Oh! And please Review!!! =)


End file.
